Marcus (Centaur) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Mount Olympus, Greece | Gender = Male | Height = 8'6 | Weight = 1100 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = Horse-like legs and hindquarters | Citizenship = Greece | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Centaur werewolf cyborg bonded with a symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = Greece | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Brian Posehn; Reilly Brown | First = Deadpool: The Gauntlet Infinite Comic #8 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Marcus was once a Centaur from ancient Greece. He was later bitten by a Werewolf and then bound to a Symbiote, culminating in him gaining their myriad of abilities. Dracula recruited Marcus as his secret weapon, whom he described as "a perfect soldier with no weaknesses". New Frightful Four After growing impatient while waiting for the delivery of his bride-to-be, Dracula hired four mercenaries -- Frankenstein's Monster, N'Kantu, the Living Mummy, Xzax, and Marcus to form the New Frightful Four and tasked them with hunting down Deadpool and escorting Shiklah to the Monster Metropolis beneath Manhattan. The gang of monster mercenaries tracked Deadpool and Shiklah to Saint Patrick's Cathedral were they were hiding from a horde of costumed Vampires. They attacked him but they escaped through a stain-glass window as Deadpool booby trapped the door with C-4. However, the team recovered from the explosion and attacked. During the fight N'Kantu changed Deadpool's gun into a snake which he used to strangle Marcus with. Marcus threw Deadpool at Frank who used a motorcycle to bat him through a nearby window. But, no matter what they threw at him, Deadpool kept getting back up. Eventually the clock struck midnight and Marcus stopped to ask Deadpool for a timeout to balance his blood sugar. Not wanting to kill a woozy opponent, Deadpool gave Marcus the time he needed, while he Tweeted about the break he was taking from the fight. As they returned to the fight, Deadpool questioned Marcus about long term effects of his diabetes, to which Marcus revealed he does worry about losing his hooves to the disease. Deadpool then chopped off his hooves, and knocked him into some nearby wet cement, before finally flattening him with a steamroller. Monster Metropolis Marcus was later revealed to have survived his previous encounter with Deadpool and was living in Monster Metropolis with his amputated legs having been replaced by robotic prosthesis. | Powers = Centaur Physiology: Marcus was born as a Centaur, his horse legs allow him to run fast, as well as give him hooves that can kick and trample enemies with great force. Werewolf Physiology: His werewolf form enhances his strength, speed, agility, and senses while also granting him claws to shred his opponents with. Symbiote: The symbiote he was bonded with can form into blades, spikes, prehensile tentacles, and further boosts his strength, speed, and agility. | Abilities = Swordsman: Marcus is a skilled swordsman and warrior. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Diabetes: Marcus has Diabetes, so he must balance his blood sugar every couple of hours. | Equipment = * Prosthetic Limbs * Symbiote | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Fencing Category:Equine Form Category:Diabetes